50 Things that will surely get you killed
by Consulting Timelady
Summary: Title says it all. They will be played out by different people. If you want to be in one, put a breif discription of your personality and your name.
1. The actual list

1. I must never sing, or even hum the words or tune to "All I Ask of You".

2. Stealing Erik's undergarments and cuddling them is not appropriate.

3. Erik does not allow anyone but himself to touch the organ. Therefore, I must never touch the organ.

4. I must not make phangirl jokes about the organ when Erik is within hearing range.

5. I must resist the urge to morph into a Mary-Sue.

6. I must never ask Erik to give me swimming lessons…naked.

7. I must never spy on Erik when he is bathing.

8. I must never play with Erik's Punjab lasso.

9. I must never remove Erik's mask without his permission.

10. I must never ask for Erik's permission to remove his mask.

11. I must never remove Erik's clothes without his permission…

12. The words "Raoul", "Vicomte," and "de Chagny" are curse words. If I use them, Erik will wash my mouth out with soap. Therefore, I must not use them in any context whatsoever.

13. When Erik is sleeping, I must never sneak into his room and shout, "BOO!"

14. I must never climb into the coffin while Erik is sleeping.

15. I must never use the coffin as a floating device.

16. Auctioning off the swan bed on Ebay so that I can sleep in the coffin with Erik seems like a very good idea. It's not.

17. Telling Erik I auctioned off the swan bed on Ebay, and then explaining why, is an even worse idea.

18. I must never take apart Erik's organ then attempt to put it back together. I will fail.

19. Putting on a long curly wig and dressing up in a wedding dress will not, contrary to even more popular belief, endear me to Erik.

20. Reading Erik/Raoul slash out loud is unacceptable and often fatal.

21. Drawing a handlebar mustache and thick, nerdy glasses on all of Erik's paintings of Christine is only funny until Erik happens to find said desecrated paintings under the Louis-Philippe room rug.

22. Reading self-insertion Erik x Me phics out loud so that he will "take a hint" is neither a cerebral nor successful means of seduction.

23. I must never play with the lever that controls the gate, however fun it is to say "Up! And down! And up! And down!" while pulling it back and forth.

24. When about to sail through the underground lake with Erik, it is very inappropriate, no matter how tempting, to shout, "Save the gondola! Ride the Phantom!"

25. Telling Erik that black is a sign of sexual desire, and then saying coquettishly, "Hmm…you must be famished," while running fingers up his arm, will not end as blissfully as hoped.

26. When telling Erik about "Operation: Fop, Meet My Cheesegrater", I must never let slip about "Operation: Christine, Meet My Baseball Bat."

27. I must never dress up in Erik's Red Death costume.

28. I must never playfully poke Erik with my finger, esp. when he has a sword.

29. I must never play with Erik's dolls.

30. I must never sneak up on Erik from behind, esp. when he has the Punjab lasso.

31. I must never call Erik "Mister Nose-less."

32. I must never loudly comment about pedophilic tendencies of certain masked persons whenever Erik begins to speak of or sing about Christine.

33. I must never dress up in Erik's cape, no matter how fun it is to swirl around and say in a deep voice, "Behold! I am the Phantom of the Opera! Bow before me! I sing! I am all-powerful! I need to get laid!"

34. Doing the above will not stimulate a warm response, nor will it—contrary to what logic might dictate—cause Erik to take a hint.

35. I must never touch Erik's violin.

36. I must never hold up several different-sized jars and flirtatiously ask which one would be big enough to hold…well. You know.

37. I must never bother Erik when he is composing.

38. I must never, ever glomp Erik when he is composing.

39. I must never use Erik's music scores for doodling funny faces and cartoons of Christine with fangs and a pitchfork.

40. I must never leave my "Plans for Luring Christine Into The Torture-Chamber" lying in plain sight.

41. Convincing Erik to play "Spin The Bottle," no matter how entertaining this might seem, ultimately backfires once a realization of the game's purpose dawns upon the object of my desire.

42. I must never sing like Avril Lavigne.

43. Dumping my breakfast on Erik's wig and licking it off seems like a capital idea, but it's not.

44. Force-feeding Erik does not work, nor is it a particularly bright idea.

45. Giving Erik a pamphlet entitled "Anorexia: What To Do When An Eating Disorder Consumes You" does not work either.

46. Suggesting that Erik attend a wedding with self and then when he asks whose wedding, self saying in a surprised tone "Why, _our_ wedding!" is, no matter how one looks at it, a stupid idea.

47. I must never, under any circumstances, yodel.

48. Kicking Ayesha is not a particularly brilliant plan.

49. De-clawing Ayesha must never be attempted without Erik's approval and the supervision of a veterinarian.

50. I must never bark at Ayesha.


	2. first deed

1. I must never sing, or even hum the words or tune to "All I Ask of You".

I sat at the organ, working on Don Juan Triumphant, when I heard a faint singing coming from the couch. I stopped writing for a moment and listened harder. "_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye." _I sighed. That song would haunt me for the rest of my life. _Damn you Andrew Webber! _I thought to myself. I turned on the organ bench so I could glare at her. "Will you please stop singing that?" I asked her. She nodded, but then went to humming it. "And humming." She nodded again, this time stopping completely. I looked back at the music score, when I heard her start to whistle that stupid song. I whirled around once more, glaring with all my power. "Whistling counts." Chelsea sighed, obviously not happy with my impatience. I turned back slowly, but halfway there, she started to tap the rhythm against the table. "THAT'S IT!" I yell. She finally stopped, but that didn't stop me from rushing towards her and grasping her scrawny neck between my hands. I shook her back and forth until I heard the satisfying snap that was her neck breaking. I let her body drop and walked back to my organ. "Now, where was I?" I muttered to myself, not know Chelsea was only faking it, and still alive.


	3. Numbah three!

2. Stealing Erik's undergarments and cuddling them is not appropriate.

I sat at my organ, composing my newest piece of music when I heard the door creak open. I sighed. "Isabella, what did I say about coming in my room without permission?" I said. I got no reply, so I turned around only to see that no one was there. I shrugged and got up to close the door. _Must've been the wind._I thought to myself. I returned to the organ, and continued my work. I was so into my music that by the time I stopped, I was almost done. I got up, and noticed that my one of the drawers on my dresser was open. I dismissed it, thinking I had left it like that this morning. I left the room and was in the kitchen getting some wine, when I heard Isabella in her bedroom saying something. I left the wine bottle on the counter and walked to her door so I could press my ear against it. "It's like roses! I bet that's why he smells so good…" I quickly stepped back a few feet, not wanting to know what she was doing in there. I opened the door anyway, determined to find out. What I saw was something I never want to see again. Isabella was lying on my bed with a couple of pairs of underwear with her. She had one on her head, and she was cuddling with another pair. "Why, may I ask, do you have my undergarments with you?!" I yelled. She sat up and quickly hid the one she was cuddling under the covers. "Nothing! Um, what are you doing in my room?!" She yelled back. I sighed. "Technically, it's my bedroom. You're just borrowing it for awhile." She ran towards me and stopped with her face peering up at mine (I was quite a bit taller than her). "Get out!" I laughed. I knew she couldn't hurt me, and with that, I picked her up by the neck and threw her at the wall. There she lay, dead, with a pair of my underwear still on her head. I walked over to her body and picked it off. "And that's what you get for taking Erik's stuff." I walked back to my room, picking up the wine on the way.


	4. OH! No one dies!

3. Erik does not allow anyone but himself to touch the organ. Therefore, I must never touch the organ.

"Kali, I will be gone for a few minutes. Do not touch anything. That includes my underwear." He told me. I had been washing some clothes and somehow they had gotten in with my stuff. Let's just say he wasn't to happy. I nodded and went back to my drawing. When he had left the room, I stopped and sneaked over to the organ. Erik didn't like me to touch his things, as he said before, but he wouldn't be back for awhile. I sat on the organ bench and sighed. It was still warm from his bum. I giggled a bit, then crawled up the keys so I could sit in between the pipes. I looked around me, but as I was contemplating how dusty it was, I heard the door swing open, and my head whipped around. Erik was standing in the doorway, and I hopped down from the organ. "Hey Erry. You should really dust up there, it's disgusting." I told him. I saw his hands clench up, and wanted to take back what I said. He hated the nickname Erry. "Chill. I didn't break anything." I saw him breath in and out deeply a few times before he spoke. "You're very lucky Nadir is bugging me about not killing anyone. You should be dead." And with that, he twirled his cape and walked out of the room.


	5. Pervert

4. I must not make phangirl jokes about the organ when Erik is within hearing range.

"Have you ever noticed how much Erik plays with his organ?" I giggled.

"I know, you would think his wrists would hurt!" Haley told me. We lasted about five seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Lin, Haley, what are you two laughing about over there?" Erik called to us. He didn't look away from the music he was composing, and we just laughed even harder. Finally, I calmed down enough to say, "Oh nothing you would understand."

"Maybe he would," Haley whispered. I had to bite my lip to stop from giggling.

"God, it's just so big!" I told her. At that, she fell on the ground and started beating it with her fists, she was laughing so hard.

"Alright! What is so damn funny that you keep interrupting me?!" Erik had turned around and was standing at his full height.

"We were just discussing _organs_ and their owners." I said.

"Yeah, and how _big_ some can be." Haley looked at me and we both burst. He just stood there staring at us with the strangest look on his face. I just had to say one last thing, "Hey, hey Erik. Can you sho us your 'organ?'" A look of comprehension crossed his face, which was quickly replaced with disgust.

"Lin, you are the biggest perv I have EVER seen!" He yelled.

"Well, will you?" Haley said, her face completely straight.

"I doubt it. He's probably self-conscience about how _small_ it is." I said, just loud enough for him to hear. The next thing I knew, he had his hands around my neck and I felt my body being shaken back and forth. I felt my neck break, but didn't feel the pain. Yet. He dropped me, and as I lay dying, I heard Haley whisper in my ear, "Dude, you should've just pansed him then! You had the perfect chance! Oh well, at least I get to be with him now. Alone. With his large organ."


	6. Oh Thank God it Was Only a Dream

5. I must resist the urge to morph into a Mary-Sue.

I was awoken by a strange singing coming from Maddie's room. I climbed out of bed, pulled a pair of pants on, and stepped into the hallway. I walked over to her door and I heard "No One Would Listen" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. _Damn him to the deepest pits of Hell!_ I thought to myself.

I opened the door and saw her sitting there, just staring at the wall.

"Hello Erik, I'm glad you are awake." Maddie said. As I watched, I saw her morph into my worst nightmare.

A Mary-Sue!

Her face grew distorted, much like mine. Her long, brown hair turned blond. I saw a mask start to form from no-where and her voice turned to butter. It was beautiful, but also extremely annoying.

"Erik, do not be afraid. I am here to help you get over Christine. I am just like you now, don't you see that?" New Maddie said to me. I tried to Punjab her, but she dodged out of the way, just in time.

"You can never kill me," she said. She walked closer to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Just let go Erik, and marry me!"

I did. I let go of all my precautions, and as our mouths met, I felt a surge of happiness go through me. It was soon replaced by fear

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sat up straight in my bad, and looked around me. I let out a breath of relief. It was only a dream.

I heard a strange singing coming from Maddie's room. I climbed out of bed, pulled a pair of pants on, and stepped into the hallway. I walked over to her door and I heard "No One Would Listen" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. _Damn him to the deepest pits of Hell!_ I thought to myself.

I opened the door and saw her sitting there, just staring at the wall.

"Hello Erik, I'm glad you are awake."

"NOOOOOO!" Before she could turn into a Mary-Sue, I threw the loop of the Punjab around her throat, and she fell dead to the floor. I walked over to her and said, "Trust me, it was for my sanity, and your own good."


	7. Well, you did say yes

6. I must never ask Erik to give me swimming lessons…naked.

I walked towards Erik's door, and knocked.

"What do you want Kate?" he yelled.

"Can you give me swimming lessons," _naked?_ "I won't bug you if you do!" I yelled back. There was silence for a moment, then the door was flung open.

"You swear you will leave me alone if I teach you to swim?"

"Yep!" _At least for a little while,_ I added as an after thought.

"Fine. Meet me at the lake in 5 minutes." I giggled, nodded, then danced my way back to my room. I grabbed my bikini, put it on, and ran to the lake.

"He has no idea," I whispered.

"Who has no idea?" A voice behind me said. I jumped and looked at Erik, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Oh, no one, just talking to myself." When I finished saying this, I looked more closely at my favorite Phantom. He was wearing a pair of black boxers, and no shirt. _He's got a nice body, _I thought. It was probably from climbing around the Opera.

"Alright, first you have to get in the water." I nodded, and continued to stare at his chest. He sighed and picked me up.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Well, you wanted to learn to swim, and the first part is learning how to get back up from being underwater." And with that, Erik tossed me into the lake. I hit the water, and instantly sank. I pretended to flail around (I really did know how to swim. This was all part of my plan) and I felt arms being put around my waist, and I turned around, and pulled of his shorts. Erik let go of me, and I came up to the surface, holding the boxers up in one hand, and trying to undo my bikini top with the other.

"What the Hell?!?!?!" He screamed.

"I asked if you would give me swimming lessons naked, and you said yes! Well, technically I asked the naked part in my mind, but too late now. You said yes." I saw a vein in his forehead throbbing, and I knew I was going to die.

"You idiot!" I finally got the top off when he said this, and then tried to take off the bottoms. Erik came swimming towards me, and when my bikini was fully off, his wrists were around my throat.

"Erik! Cant! BREATH!"

"Oh well." Was the last thing I heard before I died.

* * *

**A/N I just want to give a thank** **you to Kittens Jaguara, TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie, xXSummerXx, The Fallen Angel of Music, BlackPhantom, Shadow Archer, IamthePhantomoftheOpera, Toasterphantom, M. Night Wolfalona, Lady STRiPES, and Schizophrenic-unicorn for reviewing!**

**And yes, I am hoping people will review because they want a shoutout hehehe (hint, hint)**


	8. Multi people

7. I must never spy on Erik when he is bathing.

"Alright, since I know that I now cannot trust anyone," Erik looked pointedly at Haley, "I am locking you in here while I take a bath. I will be back in fifteen minutes. Don't. Move." He walked out the door, and we all heard the click of the lock.

"I hope he realizes that I'm able to pick any lock," Cati said.

"Well, then go work your magic! We only have fifteen minutes." Rachel replied. Cati nodded and took out a hairpin. "I learned this from my brother." I couldn't see exactly what she was doing, but after a few moments I heard another click, and the door swung open.

"After me," I said with a bow.

"Simone, you are _so_ weird. But that's why you're the boss!" Haley told me with a smile. I smiled back. "Well come on people, we're wasting time!" I walked out the door, down the hallway, and stopped right behind the front door. I heard the most beautiful singing I've ever heard.

"Erik," we all whispered. I slowly creaked open the door, and saw the back of Erik's head. I heard a sigh behind me. I turned, holding a finger up to my mouth, in a signal to be quiet. I walked out, and ran as quickly as I could, without making much noise, to one of the rocks by the shore. I made another signal, telling them to follow my lead. It was going well, until it was Rachel's turn. Halfway there, Erik decided it was time to get out. He was almost all the way out of the water, but stopped when he saw Rachel standing there.

To this day, I'm still not sure what happened. One moment, Rachel was standing there, frozen with terror. Next, she was lying on the ground dead. We think she died of shock of seeing Erik's, ahem, _organ_, but we cannot be sure.

* * *

**Weeeeee! Another update! Hope you like it! :)**


	9. Feel Proud Haley, Feel Proud!

8. I must never play with Erik's Punjab lasso.

"Well, I'm hoping I can trust you, or you might meet a certain, ahh, fate, with which I am sure you remember from your friend." He gave one of his infamous death glares to the air, gripping something hidden beneath his cloak. "And if I find out you touched any of music, I swear, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur." With that, Erik twirled his cape, and was gone. I stared at the spot where he vanished, and realized he had left something behind. I walked over to it, and bent down to examine it closely. "What the..?" I murmured. It appeared to be rope or something, and it was like a noose.

I had quite a lot of fun with that piece of rope. I hung some of my pillows, but then got bored, and looked for something more human. I found it in the kitchen, hidden beneath the sink. It was a life size replica of Raoul. I thought it would be an appropriate time to insert an evil laugh, worthy of Erik's love.

I then found another doll, this one like Christine. I hated her for leaving my not-so-secret-dream lover, so I hung her too.

I never knew how much fun playing with Erik's Punjab was! That is, until he came home.

"Haley? Where are you?" Erik poked his head into my room, and saw me sitting there, with various things hanging from the rafters.

"Haley, why are there pillo- Did you hang my Raoul doll?!" He burst out laughing when he saw that. "And here I was, thinking you were not that bright… I think I might hug you!" And that's what he did. He wrapped his arms around me, and started laughing in my ear, whispering, "Oh, my dear, sweet, lovely, Haley. You truly are more like I am than I thought at first!" Like all good things, though, it had to end. All to soon, Erik pulled away, wiping his eyes, and smiling at me with what almost looked like love. Unfortunately, that look turned to hate when his gaze landed on the Christine doll. The last thing I remember was Erik's long hands enclosing around my throat.

Ah well, at least I got a hug from him!

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am still alive! I have finals coming up soon, so it's been a lot of review. I was also in Anything Goes for my community theater, and we only just finished. *puffs out chest proudly* I was girl number 1! Mmhmm, Erik would've been proud.**


	10. That's not funny

**9. I must never remove Erik's mask without his permission.**

**10. I must never ask for Erik's permission to remove his mask.**

"I dunno Lilith, you do remember what happened to Christine, don't you?" Kelli asked.

"Yeah, but if I ask _really_ nicely, he might let me." I replied. We were debating whether or not to take off Erik's mask.

"Doubt it…" I stuck my tongue out at her. She was such a party pooper. "Fine," I told her. "You can ask, and if he says yes, I'll take it off. And even if he says no, I'll still take it off." Kelli glared at me, obviously fighting her curiosity to see Erik's real face with her desire to live. Curiosity won. "Alright, but if I die, I'm so haunting you the rest of your life."

Kelli took a deep breath before knocking twice on Erik's bedroom door. It swung open, and there he stood, in all his phantomy goodness.

"What do you want, mademoiselles?"

"Um, well… We were kinda wondering…" She started.

"Out with it, please. And before I get any older." Obviously, Erik had no patience.

"Okay," she said. Another deep breath. "Well, we thought maybe, since we've been living with you for awhile now, if we could perhaps see what lies beneath your mask." Kelli said this last bit in a rush, and covered her head with her arms. Erik sighed, and gently lowered her arms down back to her sides.

"Ahh, the mademoiselles are curious. I knew this day would be coming soon. I'm afraid that I do not wish to frighten two more lovely ladies. You are the only ones so far that have not irked me to the point of murder. Erik simply will not show you his face. He is quite sorry, but he will not." By the time he finished his speech, his eyes were filled with tears, and I felt horrible about what I was about to do. I said a silent prayer, and reached up as if I were going to pat Erik's cheek. Instead, I ripped off his mask, much as movie Christine had.

"Did you learn nothing?! Damn you!" Erik was furious. His eyes shined with anger, and I stumbled back a few steps.

"I'm sorry Erik! I just had to!" I whispered.

"Of course! That women's curiosity! I would've thought you, of all people would've known not to anger Erik like that!" he was advancing steadily towards me, and I couldn't help but start to cry.

"I'm sorry Erik, I'm sorry…" As I whispered this, I saw the anger in Erik's eyes leave. He turned around, heading towards his room. As soon as he was about to enter it, he told us, "Just remember mademoiselles, those who see Erik's face, will remain with him forever."

* * *

**A/N **I know, this one is sort of morbid, but the next chapter will be funnier, I swear. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, but I'm to lazy to put the names (sorry guys). I might not update for the next two weeks or so, but only because now I have two stupid essays due for english class, and I'm sorta on the brink of failing Global History... Bleh.


	11. You know it's true

11. I must never remove Erik's clothes without his permission

"Eriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik, I'm booooooooooored. Can we play a game?"

Erik sighed.

"How about chess?"

"Bleh. You know I suck at that game. How about Go Fish?" I said. I needed to have something to do or else I would become even more annoying.

"Please. That's an insult to my intelligent. Why don't you read a book?"

"I've already read the ones that l want. All the others are booooooooooring. Like you are right now." As soon as I said this, I saw a flash of anger pass over his face.

"Kidding! Kidding. Jeez, laugh once in awhile will ya?"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't care what you do right now, as long as you don't bother me."

I was about to complain, but a sudden idea popped into my head.

"Fine. I'm going to get something to drink. I'll get you some wine because you need to relax. You're waay too uptight." Erik just scowled.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Hey Erik, I've got your- woops!" I "accidentally" spilled the wine all over his suit.

"Oh hey, let me help you out of that." I started to reach for his suit jacket, but he smacked my hand away.

"I can do it myself. I'm not a child like you. And get me some more wine. But be more careful!" I snickered. My plan was going great so far. Now if he only kept the jacket off…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I walked into Erik's bedroom, and placing the glass of wine on the bedside, walked to the organ where he was playing his Don Juan Triumphant. I peered into his face, and I could tell he was completely absorbed into his music. _Perfect,_ I thought. I experimentally put a hand in front of his chest, and seeing him not move, started to unbutton his shirt.

I stopped for a bit when I was a bit past halfway down his shirt. _Dude my have a messed up face, but man he's got a body!_ I thought to myself.

I must have made a sigh of contentment because Erik looked down at me, then yelled when he saw that he was nearly undressed.

"What the Hell are you thinking?!?" I started to laugh.

"Erik, you are such a prude! What do you think I'm doing? I'm undressing you, of course." I could tell he went red under his mask.

"You phan-girls are so vulgar. Do you think I would want to go to bed with any of you? I'm old enough to be your father!"

"Didn't stop you from trying to get it on with Christine…" I muttered.

"You're dead!!" He yelled.

As he was strangling me, I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled. The last thing I saw was the hottest six pack ever.

* * *

**A/N** Yay! An update!! I'm so glad that I'm finally getting back to updating things, and I'm sure you are too. It's just that RL's being a real beetch.

If you don't already read it, check out my story, "Phantom of the Notepad."

And remember, reviews make me very happy!!


	12. I dont actually know what it tastes like

**12. The words "Raoul", "Vicomte," and "de Chagny" are curse words. If I use them, Erik will wash my mouth out with soap. Therefore, I must not use them in any context whatsoever.**

"Oh, son of Raoul!" I shouted. This was the third time today I stubbed my toe on that stupid coffee table.

"What have I said about that kind of vulgar language, Fiona?" A chilling voice froze me to the spot.

I turned around and met those golden eyes with a sheepish smile.

"Wh-what do you mean Erik?"

"I thought I heard you utter one of the words we discussed." _Dammit! He has the ears of a hawk! _

"Why, Erik, I think you might be getting on in your years. I don't remember saying any such thing." Erik gave a little _humph_ and stalked out of the room.

"Okay, that was _way_ too close." I muttered to myself. "If that Vicomte-loving Christine chose Erik, I wouldn't have to- Gahk!" A strong hand gripped my hair and dragged me across the cold floor.

"Ow, OW! Erik I'm sorry- Uskgl*****!" I yelped as he gave a sharp tug over the threshold into the bathroom.

"I told you what would happen if I heard that coarse language spewed from your mouth Fiona." That was Erik's only repy as he pulled me up straight.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He made no sound but took my toothbrush and proceeded to rub it vigorously against a bar of soap. After a few seconds of intense rubbing, he handed it out to me with a smug look in his eyes.

"Surely you can't be serious," I cried.

"I am, and don't call me Shirley."

I took the brush from his hand and put it to my teeth. With a disgusted look on my face, I started to brush with that disgusting 19th century soap.

Never again would I use those words in front of Erik.

* * *

**A/N** Yeah, kind of gross, and not too funny, but hey! It's an update!

Yes kiddies, I'm back (for now), so expect an update for Notepad soon.

Ps. Seeing as Anne Rice doesn't want us to update fanfictions for her stories on here, I had to post a one shot I did on other websites... :( You can see it on my deviantart account here: xxcourtney-halexx(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/#/d31i8l9 or on my quizilla account here: quizilla(DOT)teennick(DOT)com/stories/17527285/reunion [(DOT) obviously meaning put . not DOT. ;D]


End file.
